


Mystic Messenger: Life Again

by Effefille



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effefille/pseuds/Effefille
Summary: A continuation of my MysMe fanfic, MM: Life After! Ha Eun died and what become of Zen and the rest of RFA members?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's the continuation series of Life After. You probably want to read it before you start this one. But it's actually okay to read this independently.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"It's too bad we can't see the baby's appearance for now.", asked Ha Eun.

Zen lovingly stroked Ha Eun's round belly, a gesture he's been loving to do for the past month. He saw pregnant women a lot, but he's amazed how much different it made when you're carrying twins.

"What do you mean by that? You can see the face from the sonogram.", replied Zen.  
"No, like, what colour would their eyes, what hair colour."  
"Why, it doesn't matter."

Ha Eun eyed Zen angrily.

"What?", Zen asked again.  
"I just want to know if my babies would inherit their father's mutated gene or not."  
"Hey, you fall in love with this gene!"

Laughter cracked between the two and Ha Eun nuzzles Zen's face.

In the end, the twins somehow inherits Zen's appearance, though a toned-down version somehow. Their eyes are red, but not as deep as Zen's, so is their hairs that was more like dark grey than the cool grey Zen had. Ha Eun joked that Zen must've eat up all her genes that the twins ended up looking more like him than her, but as time goes by the twins face was more and more like their mother, just with the details of their father.

Zen jumped when he heard a cry from the baby monitor. He was dreaming.

He rushed to the nursery to pick up wailing Hyun Young.

"Ssshh, you'll wake up Ha Young."

He looked at the clock, it's late already and Ha Eun is not home yet.

* * *

**Yoosung, Jumin Han**

Yoosung: Oh, Jumin! Hello!

Jumin Han: Hello Yoosung.

Jumin Han: How's work?

Yoosung: Ah! I just finished my night shift, it's a great thing I didn't get the late night shift.

Yoosung: What about you Jumin?

Jumin Han: I just had dinner with a client. He insisted on a drink afterwards, so I can only get back now.

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

Yoosung: Oh Zen!

ZEN: Hey Yoosung, can you get to the house now?

Yoosung: What? Now? To your house?

Yoosung: You know your house is far right?

ZEN: Ha Eun isn't home yet. It's already late, her phone's off. I called her work and they said everyone gone back already.

Jumin Han: What do you intend to do?

ZEN: I'm thinking of going to her work, see if she might have a car problems or something.

ZEN: But I need someone to take care of the twins. It's late, I couldn't leave them to the neighbours after all.

ZEN: Hyun Young has been all fussy too.

ZEN: So I need you Yoosung!

Jumin Han: Why don't you let me go?

ZEN: Take care of the twins? No.

Yoosung: Zen, it's not like you have any choices now. Hahaha.

Jumin Han: No, I'll check on the route with Driver Kim. It's closer from my point to Ha Eun's workplace, rather than having you go all the way here.

Jumin Han: I'll keep you posted.

ZEN: Well, alright then.

* * *

Jumin was not the kind to talk in car rides. Driver Kim knows that. He's the kind to enjoy the city view and the lights as they pass, and maybe commented on one light that was broken of the bunch.

But he since has changed. Not drastically but a bit. Ever since he became the godfather of the twins, he showered them with love too, just like the rest of the RFA members, as they were all the twins' godparents.

"Ha Young was the more social one, I presume. She always laughs and likes the attention she gets.", said Jumin.  
"Well, she has her father's genes."

They stopped at the lab and it was dark. Driver Kim had asked the security guard and Ha Eun already went home hours ago. They trailed the route from her work to their suburban home. As he peeked from the rear-view mirror, Driver Kim can see a hint of worry in Jumin's face.

They reached a bridge spreading over the river underneath it. The traffic was jammed there, which is odd, considering the hour. As the police guided the traffic to keep on moving, Jumin saw the skid marks and a broken road railing.

His heart skips a beat.

* * *

Jumin wanted to throw his phone into the river. Zen has called him, 10 times. He didn't have the heart to answer it. What is he supposed to answer with?

'I'm waiting near a traffic accident scene. I'm afraid it's Ha Eun.'  
'I'm just sitting here with no news for you.'

Jumin ordered Driver Kim to drive them down to the river. Where a number of police with their red and blue lights have already gathered. He managed to pull some string and got the information from a policeman that a car crash had happened and the car went down the river. They are now waiting for a vehicle to scoop the car.

Deep down in his heart, Jumin could just leave the place if he didn't believe Ha Eun was down there. There is still a small drive from the bridge to Ha Eun and Zen's home, she might be there. But for some unknown reasons, Jumin stayed there.

He made a personal call to the police department's top brass and ordered the speed up of the crane delivery. And finally they arrived.

He checked his phone that was mostly filled with missed calls from Zen, and also angry texts from him.

_'_ _I saw the accident near our home. Are you stuck there?'_

' _HAN JUMIN PICK UP YOUR PHONE'_

Jumin dialled Zen's number, not before going inside his car, to prevent Zen from hearing the hustle of the policemen and the sounds of the siren of the police car.

_"_ _Hey you jerk, why don't you pick up! Seriously, you're just…. Urgh… Hyun Young was fussy, Ha Eun's not home and you're not picking up your phone! Undependable! You know that!"_  
"I'm….."

Jumin couldn't finish his sentence because the sight in from of him was the sight he doesn't want to see. He knows that silver car.

_"_ _Jumin?! Han Jumin what happened!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin looked down at the white tiles on the police office. Observing the dirt gathered on the gaps of it.

"Mr. Han.", a voice called him.

Jumin looked to his right to find a detective popping from the door of one of the interview room.

"Please come in.", he said again.

Jumin stood up and went inside the room. He sat on the cold steel chair with 2 detectives in front of him. One a woman, one a man. The man was the one that called him earlier, the woman sat on the steel desk, a box next to her.

"We need you to identify these evidence. Because we think that Mr. Ryu is not mentally stable for now."

Jumin nodded in silence.

The woman slid 2 plastic bag to the middle of the desk. Each contents identical parts of a rose gold bangle.

"Does this belong to her?", she asked.  
"Yes. It used to be one piece though. It's broken."  
"Yes, this is broken. You sure this is hers?"  
"If you have a photo of her, you can see she always wears it.", answered Jumin.

The detective then slid another bag, this time with a necklace and a red pendant.

"Is this also hers?"  
"Yes. There's a photo to proof it, yes.", replied Jumin.

The detective put away the plastic bags and turned the recorded on.

"Do you know Miss Song?", she asked.  
"Yes. She run a research lab co-owned by my company."  
"So she's your employee?"  
"No, she's my friend. We have a long history, it's a disgrace to call her my employee."  
"What is this history, exactly?"  
"She used to be the party planner to our fundraising party. There, she met Zen and started a relationship with him. I befriended her there as well. Then, they got married and she had twin girls."

Jumin let out a sigh and look up to the detective.

"And now she's dead."  
"We can't confirm that for now, Mister Han.."  
"You don't want me to say she's dead, but you're not giving me any hope that she's alive. What am I supposed to do?"

Jumin eyed each detective, searching for an answer.

"Mister Han that's enough for now. We'll call you later if we need to enquire anything."

Jumin exits the interview room, there was another figure sitting beside Zen. Oh right, he called his manager earlier.

"I don't give a damn about work! Right now, my wife is missing and people are saying that she's dead. How can she be dead? She still has our girls, she still has me! She couldn't possibly be dead!"  
"Hyun.. Please calm down…"

_How did this happen?_

* * *

Jumin run out of the car at the sight of the silver car, water and weeds gushed out of the open doors.

"Mister Han!"

He stops on his track when Driver Kim called him.

"That's her car.", said Jumin.

For a fleeting moment, everything about the world, stilled. No more siren sounds, no more shouting, no more water drops. Nothing. Just Jumin and the silver car.

_"_ _Sir! Please, this is a restricted area."_

Jumin look back at the sight of Zen, trying to push his way in from the 2 police guards. Driver Kim immediately approached the commotion to let Zen in. Zen ran towards Jumin and punched him in the face. The sudden attack almost made him lose balance.

"Why wouldn't you say anything?!"

The first response was to hit back, but behind the stinging feeling in his face, Jumin observed the man in front of him.

Zen, in his messy bun hair, plain t-shirt and pants, something he'd wore inside the house and is that milk stain? Did he run from his house to here?

"Zen, where are the girls?", asked Jumin.  
"That is Ha Eun's car!"  
"Where are the girls!"

Jumin punched the frantic mind out of Zen. Zen fell on the ground on his back, with a confused face.

"The girls!", shouted Jumin.  
"I run, I left them."  
"You left your 6 month old twins at home, alone?! What would your wife say!"

Jumin called for Driver Kim to stay in Zen's house and called for Jaehee. Jaehee didn't get enough explanation, but just to babysit the girls. Zen and Jumin left for the police station.

Yes, that's how they got here.

* * *

_Oh, right, Assistant Kang needs an explanation._

Jumin dialled the number and it takes one ring before it's answered.

"Oh, I forgot to turn on the ringtone. The twins might wake up. Oh Mister Han, good morning, I guess. It's dawn."  
"Assistant Kang, how are the girls?"  
"They're unbelievably fussy, I don't know they've never been like this. But they're asleep now. I'm going to make them some baby food. I saw the Ha Eun's recipe to make it on the fridge."  
"Ha Eun…."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"She got into a car accident. Right now, we don't know anything about her."  
"Oh my God. That jam in the bridge? That's her?"  
"Yes."  
"Is she critical? Is she going to live?"  
"We couldn't find the body yet."

"Assistant Kang?"

Jumin can hear light sniffling from the other end of the line. He kept silent, waiting for Assistant Kang.

"Oh, I shouldn't cry. The twins might hear me."  
"I'll send a car to pick you up. Bring as many as the twins' stuff. I want them to stay in the penthouse, I can't leave them with Zen like this."  
"Zen…. Is he alright?"  
"….. You know how it is…."  
"Alright, I understand."

* * *

The police reported that another car hit Ha Eun's car and they both went down the river. They found Ha Eun's bag in the car, complete with her work ID, her bangles and red pendant, but still no body.

At this rate, there is no other conclusion that Ha Eun died in the accident.

Jumin had Zen live in the penthouse with him and the twins. But Zen refused to take care of the children and drinks all day instead. Jumin doesn't know how so he hired a fulltime nanny. Jaehee refused to go out after dropping the twins at Jumin's. She said she needed some time alone. Yoosung couldn't stop crying at the news. He visited Jumin's every day to come play with the twins, only to end up crying not long after that.

It was Jumin's work to hold the funeral. He made sure no news outlet can get the identity of the car's owner. The last thing the whole family need is nosy reporters.

He made a private party to honour Ha Eun. Just her coworkers, Zen and Ha Eun's family, a few of Zen's good friends and some RFA trusted guests. All of them needed to sign a non-disclosure agreement, demanded by Jumin.

Ha Eun's father broke down hard, Zen's family was shocked and completely understood why their son wasn't in attendance. Jumin had called Ha Eun's mother abroad and told her about the news.

Zen never wanted to come, no matter who asks him to, because he thinks that his wife is not dead yet. There was no body in the funeral, not even an ashes. Just an empty urn.

When Jumin got home, the house was empty. The maid and the nanny said that Zen took the girls out, for a walk, they said. But Zen left a note.

_'_ _I'm going off the grid.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Jumin has been waiting for the phone to pick up, he has been put in waiting by the university operator. He was calling Ha Eun's mom.

"This is Han Jumin. I'm a friend of your daughter. I'm sorry to inform you that she had passed away in a car accident."  
"Come again…..? What?"  
"She passed away."  
"I…. I…."  
"You don't need to fly here for the funeral. It's scheduled tomorrow."

He let out a sigh after ending the call. All these people crying on him, he can't bear it anymore.

And preparing for a funeral. It's actually such a work. He couldn't let Jaehee do all the work, since she doesn't want to. Jumin had assigned the work to another secretary that keep asking Jumin questions.

"What's the colour of the flowers?"  
"What should the size of the hall be?"  
"Which photo should they print out?"  
"Can they ask Zen for the photos?"  
"Who is supposed to give out speeches?"  
"Who are allowed to be invited and who doesn't?"

Jumin got a headache because all the things that happen so fast, but his fatigue calms down whenever he comes home to the twins. Watching how the twins can smile and laugh at him when he's basically did nothing.

He found Zen in the roof patio, drinking all alone. Jumin had locked his cellar to prevent Zen from drowning himself in alcohol, but he still got out and bought some himself. Maybe he should order security to stop him. But it's a good thing he didn't revert back to smoking.

"Zen. The funeral's tomorrow. Do you have a suit?"  
"Whose funeral?"  
"Your wife's."  
"Fuck no."

Jumin leaves.

* * *

When he came back from the funeral, the house was rather quiet. It's not the time for the twins to be asleep yet.

Zen went for a walk? Zen? With the twins?

His 'temporary' assistant scolds the house staff for not being more careful. Jumin left the scene and went to Zen's room, he found a note on the bed.

_I'm going off the grid._

"Sir? What should we do?", his assistant asks.

Jumin typed in a number in his phone.

"Sir?", answered Driver Kim.  
"I'll send you an address, it's a beach house that Ha Eun and Zen used to visit. Send security there, far enough Zen won't notice, but close enough you can watch over them."  
"Alright, Sir."

Going off the grid? Zen didn't even leave his phone behind.

* * *

Calm. Quiet. Just the keyboard clicking, water running, the sound of Vanderwood washing the dirty plates.

A few years ago, this scene was just an imagination. There would always be verbal-fighting between him and Seven or Seven will conjure up weird jokes and statements. The house would be in a complete mess the whole time.

But it has changed since he left her. Vanderwood knows best that Seven had gauged his own heart out whenever he saw her with Zen. Bimonthly security update? It's just an excuse to see her. For heaven's sake, she is the only one that can tell him to eat properly.

Even after leaving her to Zen, he's still in love, all these years. Well, they did say time is the true test of love.

He retreated into a house in a mountain in a different city. He rarely comes up, even though he has the chance to take his 'babies' for rides. He's still talking in a weird way, but deep down he's still bleeding. And it's not healing soon. He became more submissive and controllable. But he knows what he's really thinking.

His old friend, that helpless due to an unrequited love he has for a girl. What devotion.

As Seven's old friend, Vanderwood need to get something out of his chest. A very important thing.

"Hey, you got my back right?", asked Vanderwood.  
"What?"  
"If I were to get into trouble, you got me right?"  
"Eww no. You're giving me heebie-jeebies."

Vanderwood sighed, Seven still focused on his computer. He shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"The company. They're targeting her."

Seven spun his chair and his face was pure anger. Vanderwood can feel the chill in his neck.

"What do you mean?"  
"They want her as your leverage."  
"The hell? When is this decision made? Recently?"  
"The plan's already perfected. They're rolling out in days' time."

Seven gave a final look of anger before typing his keyboard in a faster rate. Vanderwood knows he's triangulating Ha Eun's location. Vanderwood stepped beside him immediately.

"Stop, if you intercept them now, they can take others. She has a family. 2 babies! Do you think she'll be happy if you save her life at the price of her family's? I don't think so. You can't save her now, you need time, to bring down the organization and save her along with her family's safety for real. Besides you have me, the inside man. I'll keep her save, I promise. Right now, we'll figure out how to bring down the company but not raise suspicions."

Seven pulled his hand away and continued typing, already accessing the lab's CCTV.

"The hell I'm following you, you lied to me."  
"Please! You're agitated, you're angry. But think for her sake too! Not you, hers! And her family, 2 6 month old babies. They still have a future ahead of them, you want them to be a prisoner of the company too?"

With a loud growl, Seven hit both his fists to the table.

"Fuck!"

He then turned to Vanderwood and pointed at him.

"You. This is your final chance, if you hide anything from me again, I'll kill you."

His threat is simple 'I'll kill you' but it doesn't mean he's not serious with his words.

* * *

"Sir, I don't see the point of taking her. Agent 707 has been completing his work in time and without flaw.", Vanderwood said.  
"There are some rumours that he's planning something."  
"He has been on his best behaviour for the past few years. I'm his handler, I see nothing wrong."  
"It's never too late to have an insurance. We won't tell him now, but when needed, we'll use her."  
"And you're keeping her here from now on?"  
"Just as I said, when needed, we'll use her."  
"Sir… You don't mean to put her under the cryo project?"

A staff with white coat entered the meeting room. Vanderwood got up and followed the woman in white.

"How is she?"

When Vanderwood finally found out that the company staged a car crash to take Ha Eun, Vanderwood almost see his life flashing before him when Seven pinned him to the wall, both hands on his neck.

 _"_ _She could die!"_  
"No, she won't, the company needs her. They won't let her die."  
"Yes, she's not going to die, but losing a limb or two would be fine."

The white coat leads him into the medical wing. But not before meeting some of the medical staff first.

"Good news or bad news first?", asked the staff.

_Alright, Seven is going to kill him._

"Good news first?", said Vanderwood.  
"Good news, she suffered no heavy injury. Bruises, cuts."

_Okay, Seven might spare him._

"Bad news?"  
"Bad news is she suffered a heavy blow to the head. And she seemed to have forgotten everything?"  
"What?"

_Alright, Seven is really going to kill him._


	4. Chapter 4

Vanderwood could not recognize the girl in front of him.

She was covered with bandages, cuts, her hair was messy and she was looking down averting his gaze.

This was the same girl that threatened to kill Vanderwood if she wasn't able to find Seven. But now she's here, powerless and lifeless. Her legs were chained to the bed. That just emphasize her prisoner status even more.

Seven would probably has seen this, would probably already hacked into the surveillance cameras. And he would be so hurt to see her current condition.

"Are you going to question me too?"  
"What?", Vanderwood asked.  
"Are you going to ask me things like the people before?", she asked slowly. Vanderwood can feel the hint of fear in her words.  
"No. I'm not."  
"Then, why are you here?"  
"To keep you company."

Vanderwood saw her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what he said. This is awkward and strange for Vanderwood. He's not used to this kind of Ha Eun. He may not know her much, but they talked quite some time and she was a great person.

Ha Eun moved her legs a bit and the chains clinked to the floor.

"What is this place?"  
"It's a building. You don't need to know."  
"Why am I here?"  
"A reason. You don't need to know too."

Ha Eun sighed. Vanderwood was a little bit frustrated inside. He wanted her to know that there is someone that is protecting her, that there is Seven that's willing to crack open the world just to find her. But he can't because he know that the room is monitored and he needs to be seen as cooperating with the agency.

He knows she thought she is alone, afraid, a prisoner and a normal person would. Even for him, the sight in front of him saddens him.

After talking with Ha Eun for a while, Vanderwood went back to meet the medical staff.

"I heard the boss wanted to place her in the cryo project. Is it true?", he asked.  
"The tech people wanted her to recover from her wounds too and after that they'll put her into cryo."  
"I thought it's not perfected yet."  
"It hasn't. Maybe she's one of the trial runs. Boss must've really hated 707 for doing this."

The medic talked with a small chuckle. Deep down, Vanderwood fears for his life.

* * *

"I wanted to kill you but I still need you."

Vanderwood fell on the floor with ragged breath.

"Not exactly the right thing to say after you pinned me to the wall choking me."  
"But I didn't kill you. You should be grateful."

Seven went back to sit on his work table. He cracked some knuckles before grabbing a phone from his desk.

Vanderwood can see the dark circles forming around his eyes. He used to work long times but never like this. He got too much burden inside him.

"Give this phone to her. I can tinker with the surveillance camera when you're inside the room. I need to talk with her."  
"What are you planning right now?"  
"I got things. I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you to keep an eye on Ha Eun. Keep her safe. I'll tell you when everything's ready."

Seven went back to his computer and shut off the world around him. He needs to track down his twin brother and at the same time save Ha Eun. Both are important and he'll do anything just to get them back.

* * *

The sun warms up the entire house. Along with the sound of crashing waves, it made everything very calm and tranquil. This is why Zen and Ha Eun loved this place so much.

Zen placed Ha Young and Hyun Young on the matted living room. They both can sit up by themselves and is starting to crawl. It's a bad thing sometimes because he can't keep his eyes off the two.

_It would be nice if he has Ha Eun to keep an eye on them too. But she's not here._

He propped a story book in a standing position circling the two.

"Do you guys remember coming here? It's after your 100th day celebration. You probably don't remember."

Ha Young was the one that was listening to him as she sit up and chewed on her toy while Hyun Young was amazed with her story book.

"It was a 2 days stay but we brought so many things. What do you think of this place? Is it nice? Omma appa was thinking of buying this place out, but now that omma…."

Zen stopped at that moment. They're babies, he know. But he never let them hear that their mother is dead. He doesn't believe it, and neither should his kids.

He smiled at the twins, not wanting them to see the thought inside him.

"Let's wait till omma comes back and let's see what she'll say. Okay?"

* * *

Vanderwood went inside Ha Eun's room. She was reading. Still in her white plain shirt and pants, chained legs, bruised body and messy hair.

"What are you reading?", he asked.  
"Medical book. I don't know why they give me this. And I don't know why it seems like I remembered all these things. I don't know where I learnt them."  
"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down."

' _Now go.'_

With the secret keyword, the phone in Vanderwood's pocket vibrates.

"What?", asked Ha Eun.  
"There's someone who would like to talk to you."  
"Who?"

Vanderwood handed the phone in his hand but Ha Eun wouldn't take it.

"I'm risking my life and yours here. I'm not going to do this if this is bad for you.", he said.

Ha Eun reached out for the phone in Vanderwood's hand and placed it on her ears.

" _Ha Eun-ah!"_

Ha Eun was surprised by the voice on the other line. It was a voice she never heard before, but he sounded very worried and very scared.

"Who is it?"  
"Oh… I… It's Saeyoung. Are you badly injured? Are you doing fine? Is everything alright? Is your wounds healing okay?"

Hearing that very concerned voice strangely made Ha Eun cry. For once in her lost days of no memory, someone seems to care for her sincerely.

"I'm fine…"  
" _Are you crying?_ ", Seven asked from the other line.  _Hearing her cry, hurts his heart too._  
"I'm sorry. It's just….. I must've known you before right?"  
' _Yes. You do_."  
"What do you and I….."  
" _It's a long story. I'll tell you later when we meet. But just remember, I will not let any harm fall on you. I will be watching over you. I'll keep you safe. I'm taking you out of there, real soon. For now, I'm letting Vanderwood keep an eye on you. Keep in mind, I'm always here_."  
"Alright."

They couldn't talk much because constant talking would look weird in the surveillance cameras. So quickly, Ha Eun handed the phone to Vanderwood and he places it back.

"Do you feel better?", he asked with a smile.  
"Much better.", she answered with a smile.

It was the first smile Vanderwood has seen.

* * *

Seven leaned back at his chair after the call. Somehow it warms his heart. How many years has it been since they had a conversation? Leaving her was a tough decision to make, but he had too.

And this is all coming back to the start. When she first appeared in his life.

When they converse through the messenger, when he kept an eye on her 24/7 through the camera when she stays in Rika's apartment.

And hearing her voice again after a while, it warms his heart. It felt like time finally starts to move again. And he needs to move fast.

He got people to save.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha Eun taps her fingers lightly on the big thick book. She still requests medical books to the staff, at least it gave her the feeling that she knows something, other than being completely blind.

But today, her mind isn't on the book. She was reviewing the plan over and over again. Making sure that she still remembers every single bit of it.

It took Saeyoung a whole month to take finalise the plan, to save her. In a month, they talked on the phone and Ha Eun felt safe with him. Both he and Vanderwood told her about the agency, about how she's Saeyoung's leverage and they're running out of time if she kept staying there.

And it's finally time for her to be free, to finally be able to exit her confinement and be free of the chains restraining her. But at the same time, it scares her. In this room, her world is this room. Vanderwood, Saeyoung through the phone, the guards and the medical staff. But out there, she doesn't know anything, she doesn't remember anything. But with all the doubts in her heart, she made up her mind to go out. Because her place is not here.

The door opened and two figure went in hurriedly. One is Vanderwood and one is an unknown person wearing a lab coat.

"Ha Eun!"

Ha Eun froze at Vanderwood because he sounded different.

"….. Saeyoung?"

Saeyoung jogged and embraced Ha Eun tightly around him.

"Thank God, you're finally here."  
"Okay lovelies, we don't have much time."

The lab-coat guy that clearly has Vanderwood's voice took off his lab coat and wig, and the rest of his disguise. Saeyoung knelt down and opened the chains around her ankle. Her legs were strangely lighter, she was almost accustomed with the chains. Saeyoung rubbed her ankle and checked if there were any wounds on it.

"It doesn't hurt right?", asked Saeyoung.  
"No."  
"People!", cried Vanderwood again.

Ha Eun stood up and approached Vanderwood to wear his disguise this time. A short haired staff lady. Vanderwood then went towards the window and prepared to leave.

"Are you sure?", asked Ha Eun worried.  
"This is not the first time I've done this."  
"I'll see you at the rendezvous point.", ordered Saeyoung.  
"Got it."

Ha Eun continued her disguise. It was the first question she asked to Saeyoung. Why does Vanderwood need to disguise himself and Saeyoung disguise himself as Vanderwood.

_"_ _I need to be with you. I promised you, I'll keep you safe and I will. This is important, so I have to be with you.", it was his reply._

Ha Eun jolts with surprise when she felt Saeyoung's soft touch as he adjust the wig on her head.

"I know you're scared, I'll answer your questions once we got out here. Always remember that I'll keep you safe and protect you with everything I have."

Ha Eun nods at Saeyoung, watching his unwavering decision.

"You ready?", he asked once again.  
"I'm ready.", Ha Eun answered as she take Saeyoung's hand.

* * *

Ha Eun just follows Saeyoung wherever he goes, through the halls, lefts and rights. She tries hard to hide her curiosity of the outside world. After all, this is the first time she's been out. But she also knew that Saeyoung risked so many thing to free her, so she should follow his pace.

"Eh Vanderwood, did you come to meet the trial subject?"

Saeyoung cursed out loud inside his mind. A tech staff stopped them midway.

"Yes. I was just from there.", he answered.  
"Oh what's wrong with your voice?"  
"Too much chips. Oil. Bad for your voice."  
"Oh, so how was she?"

Saeyoung was even more panicking when the staff eyed Ha Eun, waiting for an answer from her. Does he need to take the staff out cold? But there are cameras and Vanderwood is already out. What's his next move?

"Well since you wanted her to be in prime condition, we've been doing sensory tests so that there won't be any problem in the future. Right now, she hasn't reached the prime in the vestibular area. Typical human beings, there are ups and downs and all. You'll fall asleep if I tell you the whole thing.", answered Ha Eun.

The staff rubbed his head in amusement.

"You're right. I don't want to hear or know about it. I just want the result. Make sure it's ready as soon as possible. The boss is getting impatient."  
"Sure."

Saeyoung breathe in relief when the staff finally leaves.

"Ha Eun, you did very well."  
"I don't know it just comes automatically."  
"Okay, we better hurry up so that these things won't happen again."

* * *

Jaehee watched as Jumin sat quietly in the empty meeting room. The room has been cleared out for a few days and instead things were brought in there.

Ha Eun's stuff from her lab, it was taken here since her house is empty. Jaehee has been taking care of things related to Ha Eun too. When her work stuff was delivered here, Jaehee actually looked into it. It was rude but she felt like she had to do it.

Ha Eun kept a lot of books, she write notes on most of the pages. She was almost as detailed as Jaehee is. Her work diary was very detailed as well and she even colour coded the page. She kept personal things too. 2 photos of her and Zen, another 2 with the twins and a final photo was the one they took on the twins' 100th day party. The party seemed like yesterday, Jaehee couldn't believe that this is all happening.

And today too.

Ha Eun's accountant was there to talk about Ha Eun's assets. Jumin just sat quietly at the stuff filled table, while the accountant laid out several files on the table.

"The house, the car, does Zen have anything in his name?", asked Jumin.  
"Currently, not that many. And this is the last one.", the accountant leaves another file on the table.  
"What is it, I don't want to read."  
"The beach house."  
"She bought the beach house?", asked Jaehee.  
"Miss Song wanted it to be a surprise. But well, this happened. I'm going to need Mister Ryu to sign the final documents, though."  
"He'll be here. I'll tell you when he comes here. For now, if there are things you need you can contact Assistant Kang."

After a few more talks the accountant left Jumin and Jaehee.

"Zen would be so surprised to find out that Ha Eun already purchased the beach house.", Jaehee said.  
"They both are never tired of giving each other surprises."  
"You just have to be the faster one."  
"But nothing prepares Zen for a surprise like Ha Eun's death."

* * *

The car speeds up fast leaving the mountainous area. For the first time, Ha Eun saw the real Saeyoung, behind his disguise as Vanderwood, his red hair and his gold eye.

"The camera trick is still running so if they're not careful enough, they won't be checking. And I've placed some bug on the facility security that'll lock the whole place down. We'll have some time till they catch up.", explained Saeyoung.  
"Alright."

Saeyoung looked at the quiet Ha Eun. She was the same as the moment he left her, nothing really changed.

"Are you nervous?", he asked again.  
"Not really."  
"I'm sorry we have to be on the move so soon. I need to save my brother. If it weren't for him, I'll take you somewhere really safe and comfortable for you to recover."  
"Why would you do all this for me?", Ha Eun asked.  
"You want to know the truth?"  
"If you're okay with it."

Saeyoung gave a smile towards her.

"That's because I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

With the peaceful scenery, it feels like they're on a normal road trip. A pleasant one, even, not on an important mission.

Saeyoung must've made the stop because he was thinking of Ha Eun. Not wanting her to be too exhausted. He even made a box full of sandwich.

"This is nice.", commented Ha Eun.

They both sat on the cool grass, looking at the beautiful combination of the green grass and the blue sky.

"It's your recipe.", replied Saeyoung.  
"Oh."

She looked down at the lunchbox on her lap. Saeyoung made sandwiches, made not buy. She chuckled to herself.

"What is it?"  
"No. I just thought. If you made a list of preparations, like disguise, weapons and sandwich. It's just funny."  
"You're the one that always wanted me to eat well and nutritious."  
"Do I?"  
"You are the enforcer of healthy lifestyle.", joked Saeyoung.

Ha Eun smiled. It felt good to finally smile and laugh as if there's no burden inside her. Even though there are a lot of things she needed to know.

"Say….."  
"Hmm..?"  
"Why are you hiding the truth from me? About us."  
"Well.", Saeyoung sighed, "I should tell you everything. I promised you anyway. Honestly. It's because in the past, you are not mine."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You choose somebody else. And I was left with my unrequited love."  
"Until now?"  
"Until now."  
"Since when?"  
"Since the day we met."

Ha Eun took another bite and stayed quiet. She doesn't know what to say to Saeyoung. There are too many blank spaces in her memory.

"Start at the beginning.", she said.  
"What?"  
"How we met. How I ended up here."

Saeyoung told her the story of how she found a phone, found their chatroom. He couldn't bear to tell her about Zen. Opting with calling him 'that guy'. And he couldn't bring himself to tell her that she's married with children. Why? Is it the pain that she might leave him again? The fear?

"And you chose 'that guy'.", he ended his story.

Saeyoung focused his eyes on Ha Eun again. Making sure she got full attention on her.

"If I had my way, time would stop tomorrow, forever and today. But it's still not enough to share with you. I promise I'll give you no less than you deserve. I promise I'll give you more than just my word. I'll give you my world."

* * *

_Heaven is in your eyes_

_Heaven is in your sound_

_To me, it's in all of the world that you see_

_Heaven is in your kiss_

_even though tears fall down_

_The only one under this sky_

_To make me smile_

Zen sung several line of his songs of his halted project. He never stopped working for this long. No sickness has ever halted his work this long.

His hand is busy stirring the rice gruel he's cooking as the twins' baby food. Whilst occasionally checking up on the two that he left on the living room. Or calling their names if they seemed to be looking all around looking for him. He hasn't been working out as well. Carrying one baby in the front and one in the back and cooing them to sleep is equal to working out.

Ha Eun applied a more westernized way of raising the twins. She made the twins start to sleep on their own. For Zen, it's a good thing because he can have more bedroom time. But for now, he couldn't let himself part from the twins.

He placed the rice gruel into two small bowls and blew on them to cool them down. 2 bowls, 2 spoons, 2 bibs, 2 of everything.

He still remembered the first time he knew he was going to have twins. It's during their visit to the obgyn.

"Well, well, what a surprise.", the doctor said.

Ha Eun gasped as she saw the screen. Zen was the only one that doesn't know what's going on.

"What?", asked Zen.  
"We're having twins!"

Since then, everything multiplied into sets of 2. 2 clothes, 2 pairs of socks, 2 strollers for 2 babies. A baby for each parent.

But now, Zen is left with the two. He sighed and places a smile in his face. The twins should always live happy and without any sadness. He can hide it, he's an actor after all.

"Time to eat, kids."

* * *

" _3km… 2.80km…2.60km…_ ", the laptop continued to sound as the car continued its way.

"So, your twin brother. What happened between you two?"  
"I don't know. It's a big misunderstanding. It became so big and I only realised it now.", grumbled Saeyoung.

Ha Eun places her hand on top of Saeyoung's to comfort him as his expression turned hard.

"It's okay. It'll be alright. You can do this.", she said.  
"But I will protect you no matter what. I promise you that."

With that encouragement, Saeyoung felt like he can do everything. How long has it been since he experienced such an overwhelming feeling?

* * *

"So Zenella, lived a life of solitude…. Do you guys know what solitude means? It means living alone with no one else. But then the brave and strong prince Ha Eun came…."

Zen was lying down on the living room with the twins beside him as he made a simple show out of cut out paper dolls. He stopped when he heard a car coming. He scooped the twins in each hand to check out the front door.

As the black car approaches, he can already guess who's coming.

"Jumin…."

He had expected him to come sooner, but maybe he was respecting his privacy or leaving Zen some space to grieve. So he wouldn't have come if it were something important.

Maybe the finally found Ha Eun? Even if it's just her body, he is ready to accept it.

"Zen.", he called.  
"Jumin."  
"Hey you guys, did you miss  _samchon_?"

Jumin run his hand to touch the twins and smiled when the twins greeted him with a smile and squeal.

"Did something happen?", asked Zen.  
"I have some news. But we need to get inside first."


	7. Chapter 7

Zen looked down at the tiles he's walking pass. It take a full step to cross it over. Then he looked up at the lights. Why do hospitals place long neon light? Why not the usual round ones? And he looked to his front, to Jumin's back.

He wanted to shove Jumin out of the way. Well, he shouldn't. He doesn't know where she is.

But the suspense. The impossibility of the situation. It's too unimaginable.

They found V, but V is dead.

They found Rika, Rika is alive.

They found Seven. Alive.

They found Seven's twin brother.

And they found Ha Eun. Alive. Not dead.

His wife. Alive.

Zen thought he had finally grasped the situation, he was learning to accept it. But he didn't. He was thrown upside down again.

A guard was standing at a particular door. Must be Jumin's men. He nodded at Jumin and opened the door.

And there she was.

All the same like she never left.

Zen never sprinted so fast to finally embrace his wife.

He tightened his hold on her. Wanting the feeling to seep into his skin, into his bones. This is real. He is not dreaming.

"Ha Eun… You're alive….."  
"Yes.", she answered softly.

That sweet sound he thought he could never listen again. A thousand video recording he watched of her can never replace the real thing.

"Thank God. Thank God."  
"Are you … Zen?"  
"Excuse me, what?", Zen chuckled.

Zen let go of Ha Eun, wanting to see her face. Wanting to see her grinning or smiling cheekily. 'Just teasing~', he wanted her to say that.

But no.

"Ha Eun, this is Zen. Hyun Ryu.  _Him_.", explained Saeyoung.  
"Hahaha guys, stop joking. This must be a joke right?", asked Zen.

Saeyoung stepped forward and raised his hand signaling Zen to calm down. Jumin tensed at the atmosphere.

"She got injured. She lost all her memories.", he said again.  
"What, no. No. No. You must be joking. You make up the sickest joke, Seven."

Zen looked back at Ha Eun once again. Faint sign of bruises, gauze pads, and pale face. She was looking straight back at Zen. Worry. Fear. Sorrow.

"Please leave us.", said Zen.

Saeyoung wasn't going to move an inch until Jumin dragged his arm away.

"Come on."

* * *

Zen threw himself on the sofa beside the bed. Ha Eun was still looking at him. Not knowing what to say.

She doesn't know how to respond to his sighs.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've remembered you but….."

She doesn't know what to do when he started running his hand through his hair, messing up the silver strands.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember anything…."

She doesn't know what to say when he's quite.

"I'm very sorry…."

"Please stop."

Zen looked up to his wife, or what's left of her.

"Please stop apologizing. You never apologize."  
"I'm sor…."

Ha Eun looked down and started clenching her hands. Zen observed her, she was never like this.

"It's okay, we can sort this out.", said Zen.  
"What?"  
"You knocked your head somehow and lost all your memories. It's drama cliché, I know it. It'll come back. I'm sure of it. All the dramas always end with the person finally regains their memory. It'll come back. It will."  
"Let's hope so.", she said softly again.

She was never this weak, even when she is, she always had an energy inside her. Zen couldn't find it anymore. He stood up and took out his wallet. There was a polaroid that he kept there.

"This is us. Don't you remember?"

Ha Eun took the photo, looking at the smiling faces of herself and that man with the long silver hair. This was supposed to be her, but she don't remember. And they're holding a baby. Each of them.

"This is our daughters."

Ha Eun shot a look at Zen. A surprised look.

"We had children?"  
"We were married. Of course we had children."  
"Married?"

Zen showed his hand pointing to the ring he was wearing. Ha Eun looked down at hers, finding nothing.

"It must've fallen somewhere. We can just make another one.", Zen said.

"To have children….."  
"They're waiting for you. All this time."  
"But I… I don't remember."  
"We can start over. It's okay if you don't remember or won't regain the memories you lost. We can always start over. Our daughter needs you. I need you. Please."

* * *

Saeyoung stood up when he saw Zen appearing from the alley. Saeyoung had insisted for them to wait outside the room. But Jumin forced him to wait somewhere far, giving them some space. He had relieved the guard as well.

"Zen…"

A sudden blow to his face.

"Zen!", shouted Jumin.

Saeyoung found himself on the floor with blood trickling down his lips.

"I'm sorry.", Saeyoung apologized.  
"This is your fault. All of this, it's your fault. You wrecked my life. You destroyed her life. You destroyed our life!"  
"Zen, calm down!", warned Jumin.  
"Or even worse you must've orchestrated all this! Right? I know you love her. That look on your face, since the beginning. All those trivial reasons to see her. She is mine, Seven! Mine! We had a family!"

If it weren't for Jumin enforcing the no mobile phone policy in this wing, there must be heaps of camera shooting this scene. Zen and the mysterious reasons of his wife's death.

"You know I would never hurt her. I would never do this to her.", replied Saeyoung.  
"Oh right? Then what's that? She doesn't even know me anymore! She doesn't even know her own children!"  
"I tried my best, I don't know she'll be like this."

Zen scoffs.

"That.", Zen pointed to the alley he just came from," That is your best? Wrecking so many lives. Probably shattering my children's future. That is your best?"  
"It's not that easy."  
"Of course it's not. Because you're a loser that works behind the screen. You can't do anything behind the screen! I told you! Will you ever learn?"

"Zen, he's got a lot of things at hand. With V, Rika, his brother…..", said Jumin.

"I don't give a damn. He messed with my family. Get away from her, I don't want to see you again.", said Zen with a stern voice.  
"Zen….", Jumin called again.  
"I'm taking her back with me. Fuck you and whatever you are going to say."

Saeyoung clicked his tongue and stood up, grabbing Zen by the arm.

"What the ….."

Zen's hand was already curled up into a ball, ready to deliver another blow.

"Stop."

A voice stopped them all in motion.

"Ha Eun…"

"If I come with you, will you stop hurting him?", she asked.  
"What?"  
"If I come with you, Zen. Will you stop hurting Saeyoung?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zen drove in silence as Ha Eun sat beside him. Studying a set of photos on her hand. Zen had brought a photo album when he came to take her from the hospital.

Seven was there, of course. And he hated seeing him there. Hated the way it seems like Zen is taking her away from him.

_'_ _Just go with him, it'll be okay.'_

They're not on speaking terms for sure. Well, of course she'll be okay with Zen. Her husband. And still her husband.

And now he hated the thought that he's driving a car that was gifted by Seven for Ha Eun.

"Ah this was when we exchanged gifts. You gave me a professional camera and I got you a red pendant. You've been wearing it ever since.", Zen said as he pointed on a photo.

Ha Eun looked at Zen and touches her neck, finding nothing there.

"Well, it must be lost during the crash.", said Zen.  
"It's okay, keep driving."

They finally arrived at their house and Ha Eun observes the minimalist space.

"We lived in an apartment before, my apartment. But it was small and we keep having more and more things. We moved to a bigger apartment afterwards, but you refuse to sell or rent our old place. Then, we sold our second apartment and bought a house. Ta-da."  
"It's beautiful."  
"Of course, you helped with the design. You liked the minimalist futuristic themes."

He unlocked the main door, finding the house clean, he had expected dust to pile after abandoning the house for several months.

"Jumin must've sent someone to clean this place.", he mumbled.

"The girls are with my parents. They'll stay there after we got everything sorted out. Besides you need the peace and quiet and with them, there is no peace and quiet other than several hours a day."

Ha Eun nodded and scanned her eyes across the house.

"We only have the living room, dining room and kitchen in this floor. But the garden is spacious outside, we like to invite the others to have a barbeque or just a stargazing night."

The house screams the presence of children, matted floors, short pastel coloured gates, toy racks, rocking chair. To think that she had children but can't remember a second of it.

"I don't know if the foods have gone bad or not….. It's been months after all."

Ha Eun followed Zen to the kitchen, finding highchairs arranged at the table. A lot more baby related items.

"Oh."  
"What happened?", asked Ha Eun.

Zen opened the refrigerator wider, revealing the empty content.

"His staff emptied them out, the things must've gone bad. But some are still here that's good. At least we can have dinner tonight."

"Okay, let's go upstairs.", said Zen.

It feels weird for him, to do a house tour, to his wife, that practically designed the place to the bits, that had lived here.

"This is our bedroom."

Ha Eun looked inside the spacious bedroom. It was her and his bedroom, supposedly  _our_ bedroom.

"Your clothes are still here, all of them. Inside the walking closet, and the bathroom's inside."  
"Will you be sleeping here tonight?"  
"Well, umm… I can stay at the kids bedroom if you're not comfortable with me yet."  
"Will you be alright?", asked Ha Eun.

Zen smiled.

"Of course I'll be alright, silly."

They went to another flight of stairs.

"Babies room. The other room was going to be a guest bedroom, if we ever have guests staying, but then we're having twins, so this is their floor. For now, it's more like a storage room."

Ha Eun nodded again. They really had it all, it was a perfect life and all of a sudden things gone awry.

"I'm sorry.", she said.  
"Come again?"  
"I'm sorry, your life is thrown in jeopardy. You looked like you lived a good life before I happened."

Zen stepped forward, covering her in a warm embrace.

"Hey hey hey. Don't think like that. I never lived a good life before you happened. You made my life better. I never thought I can achieve all this without you. Don't belittle yourself. You are my life."

* * *

Ha Eun woke up to the sound of the kitchen. She touched the fabric on her body. Zen had laid out her clothes and pointed her part of the closet.

_"_ _From here to here is your clothes. But you still wear some of my clothes sometimes, t-shirts especially. For now, I'll just grab some of mine first."_

She stepped out from the room and saw a table on the corner. There were papers, lots of them spread out, books on a full rack behind it.

"Oh it's our work corner. It's where I keep my scripts and where you keep your things. Well you stand by the rule of not taking work home, but I need to rehearse.", explained Zen.  
"What is your work?"  
"Oh, come down, I'll explain it, while I cook. I don't want to burn the noodles."

Ha Eun followed Zen as he walk down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Can we drink beer? The kids are away after all.", asked Zen.  
"What?"  
"Oh I forgot. You have always been the one enforcing healthy eating in here, so yeah I asked permission from you usually."  
"I don't know. Maybe?", Ha Eun answered with a small smile.

Zen opened two bottles of beer and places it on the table. He resumed cooking but not before taking two gulps of it.

"I have to confess though, I binge-drink the time you were gone."

Zen diligently dances his hand on top of the dish he was cooking as Ha Eun looked at his broad shoulders.

"I am a musical actor. It was my profession even from long time ago, before we met. But now I kind of drifted into normal dramas or big screen musicals, singing the soundtrack for a musical as well."  
"Are you popular?"  
"Of course I am. I am very popular, if I have to say. That's why Jumin's being all secretive and protective with this matter. It made headlines everywhere."  
"You read the media saying that your wife died?"  
"I don't want to, but I'm exposed to it. So with you coming back, we need to lay low and find a way to … explain this."

* * *

Zen is used to waking up at nights to small sounds. When one of the twins cries, he'll leap off the bed. Even though sometimes Ha Eun told him to just let her be.  _Self-soothe_ she said.

And now his instinct forces him to wake up as he hears sound coming from the living room.

' _Here's a sneak peek from the backstage. Thank me, hyung_.  _Because you'll love watching this later. *creak* Hey hyung, why are you here! Aren't you supposed to be outside greeting guests?'_

Yoosung's voice…. The laughters...

_'_ _It's not like we have tons of guests after all. Besides I don't think I have kissed my wife enough for how beautiful she is today.'_

_'_ _Wife-to-be. Zen, you go wait outside with your parents and greet the guests.'_

_'_ _What, are you the organizer now, Jumin?'_

_'_ _No, but that is the rules.'_

Zen found Ha Eun sitting on the floor with the television on.

"Are you watching our wedding footage?", asked Zen.  
"Yeah. It's weird."  
"What is?"  
"Seeing how happy I am supposed to be, but I don't remember a second of it. It's like seeing someone that is isn't me. That looks just like me."

Zen sat down beside Ha Eun as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"It's okay."  
"Why did this have to happen to me?"  
"It's not your fault."  
"I'll be fine if it was only my life. But there's you and there's 2 innocent babies, Saeyoung's, Jumin's, our families. I can't bear the thought that I caused hardships to all of you."

Zen looped his arm on Ha Eun again.

"Please don't be like this. We can deal with this. We dealt with everything together. This is just another small matter."  
"You and the old me."  
"No, me and you."

Ha Eun pulled herself away from Zen as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry."  
"I've never seen you apologize and cry this much since the day you delivered our babies. It feels weird for me too."  
"What kind of selfish person I am to never apologize? Not even to you, when you have been so kind to me and to old me probably."  
"It's not that you are selfish. But you never need to. You always do things right, in fact you are always the one that takes care of the things I did wrong. I was the messed up one. You make things right."

Ha Eun looked at Zen in the eye, through the red pearls.

"Start from the beginning. Us, until now."

* * *

"Oh, the footage ended."

Zen didn't realise how long he's been talking alongside the sounds of their wedding footage. Yoosung had taken a lot and together with the official videographer as well it makes quite a long and extensive footage.

He had started from the phone, the unexpected arrival of Ha Eun on the group chat. He found his shoulder warm and hairs tickling his arm. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"You feel asleep. Well, this brings back memories. We can go through this. You are my strong princess."

Zen reached for the remote without moving his body much and turned off the television. He ran his fingers through her hair, something he hasn't done in a while.

"My mother told me after your funeral that after you met my parents at that hospital, you met my parents in secret. You didn't ask for them to accept you, you ask them to accept me. You know how my parents approval of me meant a lot to me. You wanted them to accept me, to love me. You told them of how kind hearted I am. At that time, we weren't in a relationship for that long. But you know me so well. You understood me. And my mother said that for someone to try so hard but for not the sake of oneself, you are a remarkable person."

Zen stroked her hair one last time.

"You."

* * *

Ha Eun rumbled through her closet, finding some clothes to wear. She had been sleeping on Zen's lap all night long. It felt weird, in a way. It shouldn't but, it was.

*brr* *brr*

She heard a soft buzz coming from her bag that Saeyoung had given her at the hospital. It was her clothes that he had packed. She reached inside and found a vibrating phone.

_'_ _Choi Saeyoung'_


	9. Chapter 9

The phone kept vibrating and buzzing lightly on the palm of her hand. Ha Eun pressed the green key on the phone.

"Hello?"  
"It's me."  
"I know. From the name. You brought me a phone too?"  
"I wanted to bring more things but Zen will be suspicious."  
"So, just a phone then.", she said  
"In case you need to call me."  
"I don't even know your number."  
"You do now."  
"Or other emergency line."  
"Umm... Police is 112, Fire and ambulance 119, missing person and stolen vehicle is 182..."  
"Han Jumin would be good.", Ha Eun cuts him off.  
"Jumin? Okay, done."

Saeyoung typed several things on his end and Ha Eun received a ping on hers.

"And Hyun's."  
"Alright. But there's a panic button in case something happened.", answered Saeyoung with a bit of annoyed tone.  
"Anything else I need to know?"  
"I wanted more, but I don't have the time. But this line is secure, no one to intercept it."  
"No one would want to hear my calls. It's too much."  
"I want you to be safe. That's it.", he said, stern this time.

Ha Eun laid back on her bed, with the new phone on her hand. Saeyoung was sighing at the other end. He sounded like usual but, at the same time different.

"Are you doing fine?", he asked.  
"I am. I'm back at my own home, with my family. I should be fine."  
"Whom you don't remember. I'm worried."

Saeyoung run his hand trough his hair. He had not one, but two person he's worrying about right now. His attempt to reconnect with Saeran hasn't been successful and Ha Eun was taken away from him. He wanted a happy end for himself too.

"But what about you? Your brother? Vanderwood?"  
"Vanderwood's safe somewhere else. Saeran is ... I'm trying."

The line dropped into silence as Saeyoung was quiet.

'무슨 일이 생겼나요 무슨 걱정 있나요

마음대로 안되는 일 오늘 있었나요'

Saeyoung's eyes widen as he heard the song from the other line.

"This song..."  
'세영! 힘내세요 우리가 있잖아요

세영! 힘내세요 우리가 있어요'

Ha Eun ended the song with a light giggle.

"You sang this song too back then when I was still in the room, so I thought right now you needed this song more than I do."

For a brief moment, he felt his shoulder was a bit lighter and he can breathe a little bit easier. He needed this kind of feeling. Most of all, he need her.

A knock came in Ha Eun's room. Zen had called her.

"It's Hyun. I'll hang up now.", she said as she ended their call.

As much as he wanted to be with her. There is Zen.

* * *

Ha Eun went down to the dining room and she can already smell the cooking filling the whole first floor. Zen was wearing an apron and had his hair tied up into a bundle. She was even more surprised by the table. It was filled with a full spread of Korean breakfast.

"It's quite a lot of food.", she mumbled.  
"A healthy breakfast starts a healthy day."  
"Are we doing something?"  
"No, but it's a good feeling when someone cooks for you wholeheartedly, right?"

Zen smiled at Ha Eun and pulls a chair for himself. Ha Eun was still looking at the spread in front of her. Soup, grilled fish and lots of side dishes. It's been a while since Zen had a peaceful mealtime with her. Since the twins, they had to take turns or eat while babysitting. It's a good memory.

"Before you came into my life, I always eat out, I only have beer and snacks in the house. But then, you will cook for me, breakfast, lunch and dinner. The first time someone made me this kind of breakfast, I teared up since it's the first time someone cooked for me wholeheartedly.", explained Zen.

Ha Eun looked up at Zen, watching his content eyes. For a memory that was so precious to Zen, she remembered nothing about it.

Zen was the one doing the talking always, it's like he's trying to fill in the empty void of Ha Eun's memories in one go. Afterwards, she helped him with the dishes. A small deed to ease her guilt.

"We run out of dishsoap.", she said.  
"We have a spare right?", Zen answered while cleaning the soapy plates.  
"Where is it?"  
"Down there."  
"Down where?"

Zen placed the plate down. Reminded that he's talking to a blind Ha Eun. She remembered nothing, she used to know everything. But now, she don't.

"I'm sorry I forgot. It's the cabinet down there. The blue packet.", Zen explained slowly.  
"I'm sorry.", she answered.  
"Don't."

For a moment, the cleaning resumed in silence and heavy atmosphere. Zen was hastily thinking that his wife was back. When in truth, she's not.

"I was thinking..."  
"Umm?"  
"What if we try to label the things around the house? So you'll learn and remember."

* * *

It was another busy tour around the house that day as well. Starting from the entrance. This time, she got to notice the details of the house.

'Car keys', Zen said and Ha Eun will write it down on a sticky paper.

Zen placed it in a birdhouse-like hanger with only one key hanging on.

"You had your own car before, there used to be 2 birds here. But then you got into accident with one.", said Zen.

The cabinet near the entrance has two wooden piece hanging on top of it.

"What is this?", she asked.  
"It's a carving of the wavelength of us saying 'Yes I do' during the matrimony. It's an anniversary gift from Jumin."

As they entered the living room, she stepped on some of the matted areas of the living room.

"We have baby stuff in the living room too because other than their room, they usually plays here. 'Baby stuff', here in this box. Diapers and their friends are here."

They have a wide-screen television across the sofa area and beside it was photographs. Some are placed on tables, some are hanged.

"We have a lot of photos.", said Ha Eun.  
"We do. Wait till you see the unprinted ones, we have tons."  
"But you're an actor right? If you're famous won't your fans get upset at the news of you dating?"  
"They do, actually. You have a wound here, right.'

Zen's hand automatically touches the exact spot on Ha Eun's torso.

"It's a stab wound caused by one of my angry fans."  
"Someone stabed me..."  
"Kitchen knife."

The kitchen didn't escape the photo craze. There are photos of the babies pasted on cabinet doors.

"Cutleries here. Baby cutleries here. We hang bibs here. Baby foods here. It's all visible you'll find it easily."

Colourful bibs hang near the sink, 2 pink coloured baby chair near the dining table.

"The kids are starting solids, but I don't know how. We'll have to research it together."

* * *

The first floor was complete and it was time to move to the second floor. First, of course, their bedroom. Zen sighed when they stood by their bedroom door.

"Why?"  
"You'll be tired pasting 'Hyun's clothes' 'Ha Eun's clothes' all over the place. We're both splurgers on clothes."

Ha Eun giggled at Zen's expression.

"You're an actor, of course you need to be stylish."

Zen pointed out the categories, work clothes, normal clothes, formal wear.

"What is that?", asked Ha Eun.

The red flush appeared on Zen's face as Ha Eun pointed on a wooden box placed on the top cabinet.

"Why am I blushing...", Zen mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."

Zen reached out to bring down the box, rattling sounds of things moving inside as he moved it into their bed.

"Before you open this box, I just want to tell you we have an adventurous sex life."

The red blush now appeared on Ha Eun's face too.

"I don't think I want to open it now.", she said.  
"Good.. No, I mean, it's okay. We'll do it your way."  
"You can put it back."

The box returned to it's original place. For a weird reason, Zen was a bit relieved.

"So what's your preference?", Ha Eun asked.  
"Eh, what's so sudden?"  
"I ... just wanted to know ..."  
"Ummm... Anything I guess? We try all sorts of things. And Shibari."  
"What?"  
"Bondage. Shibari bondage."

All the chills seemed to creep up to her neck as Zen's voice dropped an octave saying that.

"I like tying you up."  
"How..."  
"Do you want me to show you?"

* * *

Ha Eun looked down at the knots circling her leg up to her thighs. Zen said he wanted to start slow. And she can already seen his eyes darken at the sight in front of him. He lifted her feet and placed it close to his face.

"Call me weird or a freak, but this sight of you, everytime, is always a beautiful sight for me."

As Zen kissed the knot on top her ankles, Ha Eun can feel the warmth traveling towards her. She pulled back from Zen.

"Hyun, this isn't right."  
"Why not?"  
"We're..."  
"We're married, with kids."

"I don't know you."

The words drain the colour off Zen's face. His eyes went blank and he can feel the sound of his heart break into two. That's right, this is her but also not her.

Ha Eun felt like she had broke Zen. He was just kneeling, taking her hand on his. But his hand slipped and he placed them on the floor and he had his head on the floor as well.

He was bowing down low.

"Please, just come back to me.", was the only thing she can hear from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the song in Korean is called appa himnaeseyo 아빠 힘내세요


	10. Chapter 10

That evening Zen left the house without saying anything. He took the car and left with a gloom face. Ha Eun found no words can escape her lips, she was merely looking at him. She let him leave, she doesn't know what to do.

He came back late at night, she had fallen asleep.

His soft touch on her head woke her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep."  
"Why are you waiting out here in the porch? How long have you been here?"

Zen asked and opened the door to her. The living room was dark, only the kitchen was lit.

"I couldn't find the light switch, and the kitchen's too far away, I wouldn't hear you coming in.", she said.

Zen gave a light nod and walked towards one of the storage drawers. His hand reached behind the wooden fixture and the living room was bright.

"I forgot to tell you, that the light switch is back here.", Zen said.  
"Oh alright."  
"Have you had dinner?"  
"Yes... No."  
"Not yet? It's 11."

Zen placed his keys and took off his jacket while staring at Ha Eun in disbelief.

"I wanted to reheat some of the leftovers from lunch, but the stove took a long time to heat so I left it with the food for a longer time and I couldn't eat it anymore. I saw some cup ramyun, I used the electric kettle to heat some water but I accidentally poured water on my hand and by then, I lost my appetite."

He reached out her both hand and flipped them both checking for any wounds.

"But I got good reflex, I pull out my hand fast, I only gets to the tip of my fingers."  
"Did you wash it down the cold water?"  
"I did."  
"Did you use the toothpaste?"  
"Toothpaste?"  
"There's a toothpaste you kept, especially for situations like these."  
"I don't know..."  
"Well, good thing there's no damage done. Okay, let me cook you some ramyun that's fast."

Zen walked to the kitchen immediately and Ha Eun tugged lightly at his shirt. He looked back.

"Hyun... Will you eat with me?"

* * *

He acted like nothing had happened before, he acted like everything was fine. He didn't say where he had been, what did he do, why did he left.

Should she ask? Should she leave him be? Will it hurt his feelings even more?

Zen placed 2 bowls at the table, one for her and one for him.

"I had dinner so I'll only eat one.", said Zen.

Where did you have your dinner, she wanted to ask him that, but she didn't.

"How long have you been waiting down the porch?"  
"Umm... After the kitchen incident, I went to shower, cleaned the room a bit, cleaned your room too. So, probaby around 8 till you got home."  
"3 hours? What did you do?"  
"Waiting... And worrying..."  
"Oh right, you don't have a phone. I haven't even touched my phone in a while. I usually use it to call you, take photos of the kids and speak to my manager. But since there's no you, no children, no work, I haven't been using them as well. Do you want one?"  
"What?"  
"A phone. I'll write up some important numbers for now."  
"Who am I supposed to call... other than you?"  
"Just me, I guess. Or Jumin. But talk to me first, above everything."

Ha Eun realised she just finished half of her bowl when Zen already finished his. She slurped hers quietly as Zen checked his phone.

"Ah, I forgot to charge it. It's quiet, my manager only sends occasional message."  
"Don't you want to get back to work?"  
"Not yet, at least until you're back on your feet again."

She nodded and continued her noodles. Zen drank water from a cup that she realises was oddly shaped. She looked at his and back at hers. Zen watched it and lifted his and hers.

"Ah, it's a couple cup.", said Zen,"Blue and pink and they seemed to reach out to each other and when you put them together like this. They fit and they're hugging. I think you bought this one at some kind of pop-up market."

When she was finished, she went to pick Zen's bowl and intended to wash them too. But Zen stopped her.

"Leave it, it's late. Go to bed."  
"Hyun..."  
"What?"  
"About earlier..."

Zen gave a light smile and patted her on the head.

"Let's leave it be and just go to bed, alright?"

With that, he left.

* * *

Zen's changed demeanor from positive and cheerful, to gloomy and cold placed a big guilt on Ha Eun's heart. Maybe she's been too harsh on him. She thought of ways to make it up to him.

How about breakfast?

They had an easy recipe book kept near the kitchen and Zen had restocked the fridge after they arrived, so now she can cook freely.

"What's this?"

The deep voice almost shocked her. She looked back and saw Zen still on his sleepwear and tousled hair.

"Can you not wake up this early?", she asked.  
"Father's instinct, I wake up at the slightest sound."

 _Oh right, she forgot_.

"I wanted to surprise you, make you breakfast. So can you go back to sleep and just act surprised?"  
"Alright then, I'll sleep some more and bathe to pay respect to your food."

Zen seemed to have cheered up this morning, maybe the night's rest had cooled down his mind.

As she finished the food, she left them in the steamer, wanting Zen to come to a steaming warm food. She went upstairs, and saw Zen walking back to the children's room from their bedroom. Pile of clean clothes on his hand and a phone clamped between his ear and shoulder. He nudged the door with his elbow that the door closed with a slight opening.

_"_ _Oh Jaehee, good morning."_

Her curiosity makes her tiptoe to the room, leaning near the wall. All ears.

"I'm sorry for popping in the cafe yesterday and just help out around saying nothing."

"And thank you for being so considerate that you said nothing and just let me help around."

"Yeah, I really have a lot in my mind. But well, Jumin haven't told you yet, but... uh... Ha Eun's back."

"It's a long story, but she survived and was with Seven. I don't know how or why."

"I know, it's crazy. And what's crazier, she lost all her memories."

"I've been trying to help her around, trying to help her remember, but she's not remembering."

"I haven't let her meet the kids yet, I think it's too overwhelming. With her, and the kids."

"I don't think they can help either. My movements are limitless right now and she's not showing any signs on remembering."

"You know what's worse? Deep down in my heart I fear what happened if she never remembered. I'll be stuck living with a person that doesn't love me back, or the kids."

"She kept rejecting me, or maybe I was too pushy. But I'm really at the end of my wits right now. I don't know what to do."

"Thank you, but I'm really hopeless here, Jaehee. And that little voice in my head kept saying what if I just let her go. Seven clearly loves her too..."

"Alright, I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

After a lengthy phone call with Jaehee, Zen took a shower. Washing off all the burdens and the thoughts with the cold water.

Is she done with breakfast? That took a while. He is kind of hungry.

"Ha Eun? Are you done?", called Zen.

He went down to the empty kitchen.

"I'm hungry!"

The steamer was off and Zen went to check them. Steam was pouring into his face when he opened the lid. With a small spoon, he gave them a try.

"It's bland."

Is she in the toilet?

"Ha Eun!  _Jagi?"_

* * *

Secretary Min, Jumin's new secretary, went inside Jumin's office, placing the documents he need to deal with this day. He looked at his watch, Jumin should be here by this time.

He pressed a number on the phone.

"Sir. This is Secretary Min."  
"Secretary Min, please cancel my schedule for the day. Something came up.", said Jumin.

Jumin is a hardworker, and when he has things like this, it must be real emergency.

"Understood, I'll clear and reschedule them."  
"Thank you, Secretary Min."

Jumin ended the call and looked towards the passenger beside him. As the car moved along the city, the sun was shining bright. Unlike the sad face of Ha Eun's.


End file.
